


Day In The Life

by giantessmess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fic inspired by Xena episode, Fluff and Crack, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: Cat and Kara finally go on a vacation with no work interruptions. They quickly resort to childish games to pass the time.Prompt fic! This came from @missgrantscheerleader on tumblr, who requested a SuperCat fic that resembled the Xena episode A Day In The Life, in terms of pranks (and I’m hoping, levity). Grain of salt, as I was trying to line it up with the Xena content. Does that make this a cross-over? Slightly ooc?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgrantscheerleader on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missgrantscheerleader+on+tumblr).



Their vacation started out fine. They had the beach house all to themselves, a private beach. Sunshine and a deliberately disabled internet connection. But the endless joys of sunshine and silence got tiring. Cat wasn’t good at taking a break in such a complete way. Kara wasn’t used to the slowness. To unplugging the phone from her ear and forgetting about Supergirl. But they had both agreed. It was time: first real vacation with no interruptions, no work. It had taken a year to nail down a few weeks off and both were adamant that the other needed to relax. Catco would survive, and J’onn would take care of National City, barring some huge disaster. Unfortunately, no disaster came, no big political sex scandal broke, and there were no excuses. They had to do nothing. Surprisingly, Kara was worse at it than Cat, feeling twitchy at all the accidents she could be stopping, the people somewhere in trouble.  


That’s why they started the game. Neither could remember whose idea it was. And it was quickly proving to be more frustrating than just sitting around ‘relaxing’.

“Sorry, better luck next time,” Cat said, not looking up from her breakfast of activated oats and fruit. She could sense Kara’s pout without actually seeing it.

“What? No…” Kara rushed to the toaster with annoyance. She’d timed it perfectly! She fished about in it and pulled out the scary monster cut-out. It looked positively singed.

“You have to do better than that,” Cat mused, sipping her coffee.

“You…” 

“You are not as sneaky as you think you are.”

“I am too! I fought a giant rock monster last week.”

“Well, I am a far more formidable opponent,” Cat looked up and smirked. Kara crossed her arms, looking like a mock Supergirl.

“Just wait.”

“Oh, I am. I’ve been waiting for, how long has this little game been going on? A week?”

Kara glared, but there wasn’t any force behind it.

“I’ll get you.”

Cat laughed.

“Bring it on, Sunny Danvers.”

* * *

They were sitting on the front veranda, staring at the sea. Cat was trying not to check her email on her phone. Kara was trying not to fidget.

“Ok,” Kara said. “Am I male or female?”

“Male,” Cat hummed. “Though I am disappointed in your simplistic breakdown of gender.”

“Don’t try to distract me,” Kara said. “Alive or dead?”   


“Why would he be dead?”

“Fine,” Kara said. “Fired or working at Catco?”

Cat smirked.

“Fired.”

“By a certain bossy CEO?”

“Mmmm-hmmmmm.”

Kara jumped and grabbed Cat’s arm excitedly.

“Jackson Perry!”

Cat grabbed her arm back with mock excitement, before rolling her eyes.

“No!” 

Kara huffed but didn’t say anything else, too quiet after that take-down. Cat narrowed her eyes and scanned the porch. There was a string, attached to something dangling over the edge. She stood up and flicked it with her finger. A giant rubber spider jumped out at her.

“Very clever,” Cat said, without blinking “But not clever enough.”

“How…?”

“I do have a teenage son.”

Kara started rattling off something in Kryptonian that Cat could only assume were swear words. That is, if Kryptonian had swear words. She laughed. And Kara bit her lip in thought.

“Journalist or Janitor?”

Cat pulled a face.

“What? Journalist.”

“And it wasn’t someone you fired before I started working for you?”

“No,” Cat said, musically.

Kara sighed, and stood, stretching. 

“I’m going swimming. Again.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and find someone to rescue from drowning.”

Kara stuck out her tongue to the sound of Cat’s laughter.

* * *

Lunch was on the beach. Cat came out to find Kara lying on a towel, looking positively delicious. Cat smiled to herself, and went to have a quick dip in the water. When she came out she stood over Kara and squeezed her hair out over her hot back.

“Agh!” Kara jumped up. 

“Oh come on, you can hear a pin drop on Mars.”

“I was asleep!”

Cat smirked and leaned forward. Kara grudgingly kissed her back. Before Cat could sit down on the towel with her, Kara looked her square in the face.

“Louis Peterson?”

“What?”

“Come on, it’s the right number,” Kara said. “You said he screwed up five times! It has to be him!”

“Nope,” Cat sat down, pushing Kara over gently. She reached out her hand and Kara passed her the sunscreen.

“Do my back,” Cat said. 

Kara began to rub the sunscreen in, her fingers firm and purposeful. Cat let out a breath. But Kara was still annoyed. She stopped the massage.

“I looked it up,” Kara argued. “He reported a bogus celebrity death on the website! He hit reply-all on two office emails. He brought a dog to work. He called you Mrs Grant.”

“Still not him. Guess again.”

“Ugh.”

“If I get burnt I’m never telling you the answer.”

Kara laughed, but she quickly started applying sunscreen again.

* * *

It was early afternoon, and her caffeine headache had reared its head. Cat pulled the handle to the fridge door. It wouldn’t budge. She frowned, narrowed her eyes. Yanked it again.

“Kara!”

Kara sauntered into the kitchen with a smile on her face that was truly irritating. 

“Your doing, I assume?”

“What?” Kara said. “Is the fridge door stuck?”

“Mmmmm.” Cat said, moving to the pantry to pull out a piece of fruit instead of her yogurt indulgence. Kara was looking positively annoyed when she turned around.

“What?” Cat said.

Kara sighed, and went forward to yank the fridge door free. It made an awful creaking noise, and the handle came off in her hand. Cat raised her eyebrows, and Kara was shaking her head with her eyes wide, apologies falling from her lips.

“I went too far! I didn’t think it would…”

“Relax,” Cat said.

Kara paused her guilt-ridden diatribe and stared at Cat.

“You’re not mad.”

“No.”

Kara narrowed her eyes.

“Yes you are! You haven’t had your third coffee. Your yogurt is trapped. I know that expression.”

“I don’t have an expression of any kind.”

“You’re pretending to be fine! Isn’t that cheating?”

“Do I look like I got a surprise? Try again.”

“Ugh!” Kara stomped her feet, but she looked far too adorable. Didn’t seem truly mad.

“You can concede defeat any time,” Cat offered.

“Never!”

* * *

By evening they had called a repairman (Kara did) and paid the ridiculous cost of fixing the fridge (Cat did). The yogurt was freed, and so were all the other perishables. They sat in the living room. Kara was trying to guess the answer still, over the sound of the TV.

“Do I know him?”

“Well, yes,” Cat said. “But that depends on what you mean by ‘know’.”

“Ok, I’ll bite.”

“Well, sweetheart. Who truly knows anyone?”   


“Ugh, really Cat?” Kara whined. “Hey, I must be super close if you’re trying to throw me off.”

“Nope.”

“I know he’s blonde. You have to give me that, you said no to everything else under the sun.”

“Ok, that I’ll give you.”

“Yes!” Kara seemed to jump in her seat, and Cat rolled her eyes. She had completely lost track of the TV show, but then she didn’t care much about whether the lawyers would get another murderer off, or whether they had committed the murder themselves, or whether the flashback within a flashback was really a different murderer. Or Murder. 

“Chris Patrick,” Kara said, sounding confident. Cat smirked, met her eyes and said.

“Nope.”

“No!? Come on, it’s him! He screwed up five articles, but he had a good source. I met him that one time. He’s blonde. He never worked in Metropolis. I have them all covered!”

“Still no.”

“You did fire him? I know you did. I was there that day.”

“Well, he turned out to be an idiot. Of course I fired him.”

“It’s him. I totally guessed right, you just don’t want to give it to me.”

“Do you want to know, or not?”

“You’re taking pity on me?”

“After the fiasco with the fridge…” 

  “Which got to you! Hah! I know it did.”

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It was really, really annoying. But so is leg-waxing. Annoying isn’t the aim, and you know it. Element of surprise, darling.”

“Oh, and how were you not surprised by a fridge fused shut? You just don’t want to let me win.” Kara said. “Ok, tell me the name already.”

“Philip Kaufman,”

Kara widened her eyes.

“Cat!” she grit her teeth. “ _James_ fired Phillip Kaufman.”

Cat shrugged, smirking.

“Yes, but he was ‘me’ at Catco at the time.”

“You…” Kara opened her mouth. Closed it. Cat smiled in victory, laughing at Kara’s outraged expression. She was still laughing when the couch spring creaked beneath her, and bounced her high into the air. She let out a squeak. Kara managed to catch her, but not before Cat knocked her head on the ceiling.

“What….” She put a hand on the top of her head and winced, Kara lowered them down to the ground, looking positively terrified.

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry! You’re ok? You’re ok? I never thought I’d really get you…”

Cat narrowed her eyes.

“I’ll live.”

The couch had a giant hole in it from where the spring trap had burst through. Cat went and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, and Kara grabbed an ice pack, which Cat took grumpily. Kara sat, and stared up at the ceiling for a moment in contemplation.

“Wait…did you just let me get you?”

“No.”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“I have a bump on my head the size of Jupiter, Kara. I was sufficiently surprised. You won fair and square.”

“That trap’s been there two whole days! You’ve sat on every other chair, avoiding it until tonight.”

“Coincidence.”

“You let me get you because you feel sorry for me!”

Cat rolled her eyes and pressed the ice pack to her head. She shot Kara a challenging look.

“Best two out of three?”


End file.
